Machine vision is being used in more industrial applications every day. As the applications expand, the environments that camera systems are being applied in are getting harsher. Cameras that are waterproof and hardened have become an important part of the machine vision product offering. At the same time, machine vision lighting can be an important part of a successful machine vision implementation. Simultaneously protecting the camera and the lighting elements, while presenting illumination in relatively close proximity to an object of photographic interest, has proven somewhat elusive.